De besos que humillan a la soledad
by Louis Dupuy
Summary: Un Albus Potter ya entrado en años le cuenta a sus nietos una historia - One-Shot SLASH! ASP/SM


**Advertencia:** Mi primer fic publicado, se aceptan desesperadamente reviews. || SLASH suave.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes, el contexto y todo lo que se describe aquí es de Jotaká, yo sólo puse la trama, y no me han dado ni un centavo por eso.

* * *

><p><strong>De besos que humillan a la soledad<strong>

-¡Cuéntanos de nuevo, abuelito! –las voces de los tres niños sonaron al unísono, fundiéndose en una exclamación alegre y extasiada. Albus Potter sonrió y los miró fijamente, si había algo de lo que disfrutaba a sus casi ochenta años de edad, era de su familia, y sobre todo de sus nietos. Orión, Minerva y el pequeño Rémulo se encontraban sentados en el suelo, rodeados por cómodos y elegantes cojines sobre una de las tupidas alfombras que decoraban el salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy. Albus observó como tres pares de ojos lo miraban atentos, tres pares de ojos muy conocidos y diferentes a la vez… Orión tenía los ojos de su madre y de Scorpius, Minerva los azules de su padre, y el pequeño Rémulo había heredado los verdes de Albus, Harry y Lily Potter.

El menor de los hijos varones de Harry Potter no necesitó hacer mucha memoria para recordar la historia a la perfección. Y no la recordaba por el hecho de haberla relatado miles de veces, sino por el hecho de que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. O eso creía, era extraño… por un lado, lo recordaba con un afecto inconmensurable, un amor puro y enorme. Pero por el otro… también con cierta tristeza, porque aunque sus consecuencias fueran hermosas, en ese momento no parecía tan así. Y también, cómo no, con algo de nostalgia. Es que lo que sus nietos clamaban por escuchar había pasado hace mucho tiempo, mientras cursaba su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Eran tiempos que extrañaba, obviamente. Él siempre disfrutó del colegio, algunas veces menos que otras, pero siempre trató de vivir al máximo.

Esos eran buenos tiempos, y los que le siguieron mejores. Pero lo recordaba con nostalgia también por las presencias que estaban y que hoy no están. Su madre, principalmente.

Albus sacó esos pensamientos de su mente, ya tendría tiempo de recordar a su madre, ahora debía cumplir con los caprichos de sus nietos, algo que se había vuelto su hobbie.

Lo contaría a la perfección, como recordaba ese día, tan agridulce.

Lo habían castigado, y eso no sucedía muy a menudo. Siempre era James el que caía en manos de las autoridades del colegio. Pero no, esta vez fue él. Y en boca de sus amigos, por una estupidez, se lo repitieron mucho a lo largo de ese día, y hasta él terminó pensando que sí había sido una idiotez.

Bueno, eso fue lo que Albus pensó en un principio. Se reprochaba a sí mismo… pero no podía creérselo del todo. Si se ponía a pensar a fondo, no, no se arrepentía, y lo volvería a hacer. Es extraño, pero ver cómo lo molestaban, verlo tan indefenso, con esa mirada de nada, aguantando las burlas y las agresiones sin contestar. No le pareció bien. Como a James no le pareció bien que él defendiera al hijo del hurón, como llamaba el tío Ron al Señor Malfoy. Pero eso era algo que él prefería, en ese momento, no pensar. En cambio, se encontraba deslizándose rápidamente por los corredores del castillo, debía ir al despacho de la directora luego de la cena. Se había retrasado un poco, y esa zona del castillo estaba desierta, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus Salas Comunes.

Aunque la soledad no duró mucho, al voltear para ingresar al pasillo donde se encontraba la mítica gárgola, chocó bruscamente con alguien. Se mantuvo de pie como pudo, pero escuchó cómo la otra persona cayó al piso. Rápidamente se volteó para ver de quién se trataba, lo último que quería era hacer que la directora McGonagall cayera al suelo por su culpa y lo castigara más fuertemente. Pero menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando, en el suelo, no vio a la anciana directora, sino a un chico de su edad, de rubia cabellera, grises ojos, y finos rasgos.

Scorpius Malfoy se paró deprisa, murmuró una disculpa casi inaudible y siguió su camino. Albus hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero en vez de eso se quedó clavado en el suelo, observando como el rubio doblaba y desaparecía. Al instante en que dejó su campo visual, Albus corrió tras él.

-¡Espera! –le había dicho, y el heredero de los Malfoy se había parado en seco, volteándose lentamente, y Albus se quedó maravillado con sus ojos, por primera vez en cuatro años, Albus observaba algo más que aquel vacío o aquella molesta y fría mirada que Scorpius siempre llevaba en clases o a las horas de la comida: esta vez vio una genuina curiosidad en la mirada del joven Malfoy. Una curiosidad que logró transformar su rostro, que le dio una luz que Albus nunca le había visto.

Scorpius lo miraba esperando a que dijese algo, y Albus estaba paralizado, ni siquiera sabía el por qué de haberlo detenido. Inspiró fuerte y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó, acercándose unos pasos, para que la distancia sea menor.

-Bien, supongo… yo… eh… -Scorpius tartamudeaba y Albus lo miraba maravillado, nunca lo había visto nervioso, hasta logró que su estómago cosquilleara -, creo que no te agradecí por lo de hoy… gracias Albus.

-No fue nada –se apresuró a contestar Albus. Su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando el slytherin lo nombró. Quedaron los dos en silencio, evitando mirarse mutuamente -. Lo haría de nuevo –confesó sorpresivamente -, no deberían molestarte así.

Las mejillas de Scorpius adquirieron un rojo notable, y el chico bajó la vista.

-No deberías, puedes meterte en más problemas –contestó secamente y se volteó para emprender su vuelta a su Sala Común en las mazmorras.

-No me importa, además, no creo que haya sido para tanto –contestó igual Albus, dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

-Levantaste la varita en contra de tus compañeros de Casa, se nota que perteneces a Gryffindor, no muchos se atreven a eso –Scorpius se volvió y quedó frente a Albus, esta vez un poco más alejados -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque tuve el impulso, porque no me parecía bien –contestó con simpleza Albus, encogiéndose de hombros, el ambiente se había distendido notablemente -. Eso sí, espero que me defiendas cuando mis compañeros me quieran dar una lección por ayudarte –bromeó, a lo que Scorpius rió y él sonrió -. Bueno, la directora debe de estar esperándome, adiós Ma… Scorpius –Albus se corrigió en el último segundo y le sonrió antes de voltearse.

-Nos veremos pronto Albus –dijo tan solo el muchacho y también retomó su camino.

El de la casa de los leones caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la gárgola, que se abrió para dejarle pasar. No era la primera vez que Albus estaría en ese despacho, y no estaba tan nervioso como debería estarlo. El encuentro con Scorpius lo había calmado bastante, pero le había dejado mil dudas que ahora debería contestar. Al principio de su charla, estaba casi encantado, tenía la mente nublada… y eso le preocupaba.

-Se retrasó, Señor Potter –lo saludó la directora, con la formalidad y rectitud que la caracterizaban desde siempre.

-Lo lamento Directora, me topé con el Señor Malfoy fuera y platicamos un poco –contestó con la verdad el muchacho, estaba expectante por ver la reacción de McGonagall al saber que Albus Potter no sólo había ayudado a Scorpius Malfoy, sino que también había estado platicando con él. Pero la anciana bruja sólo arqueó una ceja.

-Como sea, estoy segura de que es consciente, Señor Potter, de que lo que hizo merece ser castigado –Albus asintió -. Bien, y no se preocupe, ya castigué también a los alumnos que atacaron al Señor Malfoy, pero cumplirán su castigo en días diferenciados. Ve a la sala de trofeos en media noche, Filch les asignará allí su castigo.

-¿Les asignará? –preguntó Albus, creyendo que había oído mal y haciendo énfasis en el plural.

-Sí, a usted y al Señor Malfoy.

-¡Pero si Scorpius sólo usó hechizos defensivos! –exclamó Albus, indignado.

-Controle el tono, Señor Potter –contestó de forma firme Minerva -. El Señor Malfoy, como ya sabrá, estuvo aquí antes que usted, y se ofreció a cumplir con el castigo en su lugar, pero obviamente no puedo acceder a eso. Entonces quedamos en que él te ayudaría y yo reduciría el castigo a sólo dos noches en lugar de cuatro. Ahora vaya, Señor Potter, recuerde llegar a horario esta noche y que este incidente no se repita.

Albus estaba atónito… Scorpius no le había dicho nada de aquello. Volvió a su Sala Común y se encerró en su cuarto, se sentó en el piso, bajo una de las ventanas y pensó… solo pensó en lo que había pasado hoy, hasta que faltó media hora para la media noche. Ahí fue cuando el nerviosismo se apoderó de él. Llegó, sólo se encontraba Filch, esperó sentado en silencio hasta que el rubio llegara, y ya casi sobre la hora, el joven de grises ojos se hizo presente en la sala de los trofeos.

Le sonrió a Albus, notando que él no se sorprendía de verlo y le devolvía la sonrisa. Filch los puso a limpiar los trofeos del ala izquierda y los chicos estuvieron dos horas fregando y charlando animadamente. Descubrieron que tenía varias cosas en común, varios gustos y disgustos. Conectaron de inmediato, como si hubiesen nacido para complementarse el uno al otro.

La noche fuera de la Sala Común terminó, ambos volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios y, obviamente, ninguno se durmió hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Los dos tenían mucho en que pensar.

Al otro día, Albus había decidido abordar a Scorpius desde temprano… le diría algo, no sabía aún qué, pero algo le diría. Tal vez le pediría ayuda para comprender qué siente por él. Tal vez le preguntaría qué siente él. Sería incómodo, eso es lo único de lo que tenía en claro Albus Severus Potter esa mañana.

Como era de esperarse, en el transcurso de la mañana fue perdiendo las fuerzas, y sumado a que no compartían ninguna clase con las serpientes esa mañana y no había visto a Scorpius, su ánimo y su confianza desaparecieron por completo. No, no podía confrontarlo, no sin tener en claro qué es lo que sentía por el rubio. Capaz que sólo era una curiosidad pasajera, auque su estómago opinara todo lo contrario cada vez que pensaba en él.

Y así fue como la noche llegó a Hogwarts. Durante la cena ambos muchachos intercambiaron mil miradas, el nerviosismo del león estaba en su punto máximo, tanto que salió cuarenta minutos antes hacia el lugar de castigo. Había otra posibilidad que lo aterraba, y era que una vez terminado el castigo, Scorpius y él dejaran de verse. Eso sí que no lo quería, para nada. Esa noche ya dejaría planes para juntarse con Scorpius durante la semana, no le importaba lo que pueda llegar a decir su padre o su hermano, a él le caía muy bien el slytherin.

Estaba atravesando uno de los pasillos cuando escucha pasos y un ruido seco proveniente de otro de los corredores. Predeciblemente, se dirigió con prisa hacia allí y se quedó helado al encontrarse a dos muchachos un poco más grandes que él, con las caras cubiertas y sin las túnicas del colegio empujando y haciendo caer al suelo a Scorpius Malfoy. El chico estaba callado, y Albus alcanzó a divisar una mirada de furia en sus grises ojos, mezclada con un poco de miedo. Sus dos atacantes lo insultaban y humillaban, y cuando le dijeron que no tenía a nadie, que nadie lo quería y que nadie lo iba a querer jamás, Albus explotó y los atacó por la espalda, desmayando a uno y petrificando al otro.

Scorpius estaba tirado en el piso, y sólo logro sentarse y abrazarse a sus piernas, hundiendo la cabeza en las rodillas. Lloró en silencio.

A Albus le partió el alma en dos ver a s amigo así. Se arrodilló frente a él y le levantó la cara con sus manos en un movimiento suave. Le acarició una mejilla y no despegó sus ojos de los grises que tenía frente suyo.

-No les des el gusto de verte llorar, no son merecedores de ver tus lágrimas –dijo Albus en un tono suave pero firme, mirando con rudeza a los dos muchachos tirados en el suelo.

-Es fácil decirlo… pero lo que dicen es cierto… no tengo a nadie…

-¡No digas eso! –lo cortó Albus -. Me tienes a mí –le dijo al tiempo que tomaba sus manos -. Conozco la mejor forma de humillar a la soledad…

Y dicho eso, destruyó la distancia que separaban sus rostros y juntó sus labios. Lo hizo de forma suave, bebiendo con placer de esos labios por los que moría desde el día anterior, pero que parecía que los llevara necesitando toda su vida. Scorpius se sorprendió, pero no se apartó, sino que contestó el beso de Albus y abrió sus labios concediéndole el permiso que el de verdes ojos pedía. Sus lenguas se tocaron, sus sentidos estallaron, y los trofeos amanecieron llenos de polvo al otro día.

Desde ahí, todo mejoró para Scorpius, para Albus…

Y ahora, un Albus de casi ochenta años sonreía de forma inconsciente, como cada vez que recordaba cómo se unió con el hombre que lo acompañó prácticamente toda su vida. Una historia que nunca olvidaría, como tantas otras que podía contar a sus nietos. Pero hoy tocaba otra vez esta.

-Había una vez, dos chicos que asistían al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sus nombres eran…

Y así comienza el relato que termina con los besos que humillan a la soledad.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo. Espero comentarios, siempre son importantes, y más para alguien que recién comienza. Paz.<p> 


End file.
